


Blowback

by StripedSunhat



Series: A Village of One [2]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedSunhat/pseuds/StripedSunhat
Summary: Because no lab accident is truly complete without Klaus getting into a tense conversation in the medical wing.Or Klaus and Doctor Sun have a talk after Gil leaves.





	Blowback

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after Spark This Fire. Doctor Sun has known Klaus far too long to be putting up with any of his nonsense.

Doctor Sun entered the room, eyes glued to the clipboard in his hands. “Alright Gilgamesh, I’m going to need you to wait outside for a mo…” he finally glanced up, “ment. Where’s Gilgamesh?”

“I sent him back to the school.”

“It’s two-thirty in the morning. You could have at least waited until tomorrow proper.”

Klaus ignored the rebuke instead focusing on more important matters. “He said you gave him a clean bill of health."

“That’s because I did. Checked him over and signed off on it myself.”

“He was injured.”

Sun rolled his eyes and returned to his clipboard. “A handful of scratches are hardly going to kill him Klaus. He’s gotten worse crawling through the rafters."

“If he was fine then why did you let him stay in the medical wing?”

“I wasn’t about to send that boy back to that pre-pubescent viper pit of stagnant titles and lost nobility you call a school to try to lie about what happened all while his father was still unconscious. Honestly Klaus, at least try to look at things from someone else’s perspective on occasion. Who knows, you might even learn something.”

“Having him sit alone in a sterile hospital room, staring at his unconscious father isn’t any better.”

“He was hardly alone. There’s been a whole stream of people keeping your boy company while he waited. I’ve been coming by every few hours. True, it was mostly because of you but that didn’t mean I couldn’t visit for a few minutes each time. And Madame Von Pinn has been coming by three times a day with food because lord knows he wasn’t going to leave long enough to get anything himself, and a handful of other times besides. And then there’s the jäger who keeps dropping in. Tall, wide hat. Dietrich? He actually managed to get a laugh or two. And of course that lobster construct of his just about never left his side.” Sun set his clipboard down and placed a hand on Klaus’s shoulder. “Your son hasn’t been alone Klaus.”

Klaus shrugged him off. “That’s not the point. The point is keeping Gilgamesh protected and keeping his life as normal as possible."

Rolling his eyes again Sun picked his clipboard back up. “Of course. I forgot. Your priorities and a sensible person’s are vastly different. Silly me.”

Klaus went back to his notes. If Sun wasn’t going to say anything of value he wasn’t going to waste time listening. He blinked and suddenly his notes were gone from his hands. “Hey!” He turned to Sun who was now leafing through Klaus’s sketches. “Give those back.”

“Not a chance.”

“This is _my_ airship and _my_ empire and you –”

“Don’t you take that tone with me." Sun said, turning away to check the readings of the machines in the corner of the room. "You’re recovering from massive head trauma. The last thing you need is to work yourself into a belated panic-fugue.”

Klaus folded his arms and leveled Sun with his best glower. “I have work to do.”

Sun didn’t even notice, moving on from Klaus’s notes back to his chart. “The only work you have right now is resting.”

“I don’t have time to –”

“Nothing is on fire at the moment. Even that lab they pulled you out of has been put out and is halfway towards being put to order again. The more you actually rest, the quicker you can get back to your empire. And your son, in case you’d forgotten. He’ll be waiting too.”

“I have _not_ forgotten about Gilgamesh,” Klaus growled.

“Of course not,” Sun replied in his standard pacifying-an-idiot tone. Klaus glared harder. “What’s going on with him anyway? He was going by Gil the last time I was here but this time he told me quite clearly that his name is _Gilgamesh_.”

“It’s his name.”

“And Bill and Barry’s were technically William and Bartholomew but that didn’t stop them from once threatening to sick jägers on someone for using them.”

“We still don’t know the full effects of that yellow gas they’d just inhaled. You can’t claim they were responsible for that.”

“I suppose I should be grateful Gil probably won’t go sicking your borrowed jägers on anyone over his name anytime soon.”

“If he’s told you to call him Gilgamesh then the proper thing to do would be to call him as such.”

Sun leveled him a look so profoundly unimpressed that Klaus had to remind himself that hospital bed or no he was no longer twenty-one years old having blown up one of his own eyebrow. “I’ve known that boy since you first brought him back with you, refusing to say where you’d been and holding him wrong.”

“I was not holding him wrong. That was the way my –”

“– wife taught you to hold him. Yes, yes, I know. But there are specific ways you’re supposed to hold a baby and how you hold a newborn is different than how you hold a squirmy toddler. I’ve told you that. How you didn’t end up dropping him I’ll never know. But the point being I know what Gil looks like when he means something and when he’s just parroting.” Without warning he rapped Klaus upside the head with his confiscated notes. “Stop being so controlling.”

“Ow! Were you not the one who _just_ said I’ve got massive head trauma?”

“You’ll live. Besides I didn’t say you had head trauma, I said you’re _recovering_ from it. We both know how fast you heal.”

“In that case give me back my notes; I have work to do.”

“You are even more stubborn than you used to be. You’re not getting your notes back tonight.”

“Remind me why I keep you around.”

“I’m the only doctor you trust your son with; now are you going to go to sleep or should I drug you and save all of us the trouble?” Klaus glared at him. “Drugging it is.” A needle Klaus hadn’t even realized had been in his hand was jammed into his neck. The room began to swim. “Don’t try fighting it; you need the sleep. I’ll check on you when you wake up.” With that Sun left the room. He took Klaus’s notes with him.


End file.
